RWBY Fanfic : RWKT
by TextualGryphon
Summary: This is a side story of RWBY. This will follow Red , Wolf, Kacen and Tawny as they stumble upon an ancient artifact that can transform into any weapon. They decide whether to give it to a government or keep it save themselves. I hope you follow their journey.
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning

~ This is a side story of RWBY. A story that will collide with RWBY very later in the series. I hope you guys enjoy.

Place: Renicevas Village-Gryphon Household

Contentment- Anima

Our story begins in Renicevas village in the Gryphon Household Where young Red Gryphon has Awoken. Red(Age:15 Tanned, Red hair, Red Eyes, 5'2) sits up and looks to other bed and see that his brother has already left. He gets out of bed and puts it on his sleeveless hoodie and some Cargo pants. He walks into the Kitchen to see his Mother cooking.

"Good Morning Mother." Says Red.  
"Good morning Red" Replies his Mother.  
"Have you seen my brother?" Red asks"

"He went over to the Shop, He said he's been having trouble smelling lately. Do you know anything about that?"  
"Yea he kept smudging his face in his pillow last night. We'll i'm gonna go to the shop too then. We're supposed to meet kacen and the Guys later."

"Ok Mijo. Here take some food to Daddy and your brother" She hands him a bag of food.

"Ok Bye mama" Red Grabs the food and leaves out the door

Place Renicevas Village - Courtyard

Red walks in to the Villages Courtyard to see his friends Kacen Skye(Age:14,Whitish ,gray Hair, Hazel eyes 5'6), Tawny Johnson(Age:15 Dark Brown, Black Hair, Brown eyes, 5'2) and others. Kacen looks over to see Red.  
"Hey Red where's your brother?" asks Kacen"  
"My mom says he should be at my dads weapon shop."he replies"

"Oh so we not playing football then?"  
"Let me find him first jeez"  
"Well hurry up We're not waiting forever"  
Red continuous on his walk to his father's Shop.  
Red enters his Father's shop to see him sharpening an axe. Red walks to the counter and puts the food on the counter and Grabs his black protective glasses from the back room and walks over to his father and watches. His father stops to take a break and see Red looking over his shoulder

"Hey pops." Says Red

"Good Morning Red are you here to work?" His father asks

"Uh well not really i'm looking for the Fleabag. Mom said he came here." He replies.  
"What have i told you about calling your brother that. He was here but he decided to leave and head to forest. He's having trouble smelling so he went into the forest to smell plants i think." He says  
"I think i know where he went. Alright see ya later pops." Red says and heads for the Door.  
"Hold on for a second. Take yas weapons with ya. i heard rumors of Grim being around here so i want ya to be safe." Reds father hands him a Sword and dual claw like gauntlets.

"Got it, Oh mom sent you some food it's on the counter See ya later."Red says and heads to the Forest.

Red gets to the forest and heads to the clubhouse he and his brother had made. He can see the ClubHouse in the distance. But someone or something can see Red.

Red walks onto the trial and is a few meters aways from the clubhouse. When suddenly a figure jumps from out of the bushes surrounding the area and jumps on top of red.

Red pulls out the pocket knife in his pocket and tries to slash at his attacker. his attacker jumps back to dodge the attack. Red stands up and throws down the claw Gauntlets.

"I'm not here to fight i was just looking for you." Says wolf

"Well here i am naughty Redhead" Says attacker

"Shut your mouth fleabag." Retorts Red.

The 2 stare each other down until the attacker bends down and picks up his gauntlets.

"Dad says there's been grim around here lately so that we should take our weapons with us." Says red

"You got my claws dirty." Replies the stranger

"Cry me a river Wolf.(Wolf Age:14, Tanned, White hair, Fuanus, 5'4 ) You attacked me" says Red.

"Ugh i still can't smell a damn thing."says Wolf

"C'mon lets go Kacen and the rest are waiting for us." Says red

"Alright."Wolf agrees

The 2 brothers head back to the village to go join their friends in a game of Football.

Place: Renicevas Courtyard

Red and Wolf come into view of the Courtyard from the southern entrance.

"Finally they made it" Exclaims Kacen. "Hurry up we're choosing team captains, I think it should be me and Tawny."

ALl the boys agree

*Time skip cause ain't nobody trying to read about football*

Red Grabs the ball and throws it towards Tawny. Tawny catches the ball and runs toward the end field marked by 2 dumpsters and scores a touchdown.

"Nice job Tawny." Says Red

"Than-"

"C'MON GUYS! FUCK! Man i'm not even trying to play properly and im doing better." Yells out Kacen

Red ignores kacen and see Wolf off to the corner concentrating.

"Everything OK Wolf?"Asks red

"My nose is clearing. I can smell something." Wolfs sniffs "Gri-"  
"Hey is that smoke!" A kid calls out  
All the the boys look around to see smoke coming from the north side of village. An alarm starts to blast from around the village. A bunch of men from the village wielding weapons start running towards the fire.  
"What the hell is going on?!" calls out Kacen.

"The village is under attack by the grim!" Calls out a lady

"Oh OK." says Kacen

"Wolf we need to go home." Says red

Wolf pulls out his Gauntlets and equips them. While red grabs his sword

The 2 boys run towards their fathers weapon shop.

Wolf and Red arrive at the front of their fathers weapon shop to see that the windows were broken and the door was kicked open. They go inside and see a majority of the weapons were gone

"Dad are you here?!" Calls out Red

They get no response so the 2 boys walk in weapons ready. Their father walks into the room from the back room.

"What are you 2 boys doing here, ya should be somewhere safe." he tells them

"We wanted to make sure you were safe." says Wolf.

"I'm fine i'm just getting ready to go out and defend the village, ya need to get out of here."

"Were not leaving you were to help you, we want to defend the village too." Red replies

"Don't worry about me, if you want to check on anyone check on your mother, defend your mother. Now Go!"

"But-"

" No buts. GO!"

"Right!" reply the boys

The boys start heading for the door.

"Wait boys come here" Calls out their father as he walks around the counter

He walks to them gets down on a knee and hugs them tight

"Please be safe boys. I love you both. Please." says their father

Red, Wolf, and their father start crying a little bit .

"Now Go" he commands As he rises up

The 2 boys start running towards their home to make sure that their mother is safe.

They arrive to their home that is not damaged yet and run through the door.

"Mom! are you in here!?" Red calls out.

Their mother walks down stairs carrying some throwing knifes "Oh my goodness. You 2 are okay i'm so relieved " She goes up to them and hugs them both.

"Mom we need to get out of here the grim all over the village." Says red

"Don't be silly Rojo. We need to protect the village not leave it. You 2 have been training for this" Replies their mother

"But dad told us to run and to get you to safety." Says wolf

"Then your father doesn't know me as well as i thought he did. I'm not leaving my village here to die." She looks them in the eyes. "You 2 boys should know i'm not a helpless lady. Now let's go help your father."

The 2 boys look at each other and Nod "Right!" they exclaim

Red, Wolf, and their mother can see their fathers shop and see their father outside fighting 5 Beowulf's with his dual swords.

When they get into range Their mother throws a few knives into one of the Beowulf's backs. The Beowulf howls in agony. Their mother then throws 2 knives into the back of its head killing it and making it disappear.

Wolf runs up to the Beowulf on the right of his father while Red Runs up to the Beowulf on his left. Their father looks surprised but gets back into the battle and swiftly jabs the 2 remaining Beowulf's and with a swift movement cuts their heads off. Making them drop and evaporate.

Red tries the same attack as his father but is unsuccessful to cut off the Beowulf's head off. The Beowulf recovers from the jab and knocks Red back landging in some grass patches.

Reds mother prepares to throw some throwing knifes at the Beowulf that knocked Red back but his father stops her."He can handle it." He tells her

She looks at him for a few seconds and nods. She lowers her knives and watches both the boys.

Wolf fights his Beowulf with the same attacks as the Beowulf almost mimicking its fighting style. Once he learns its rhythm He proceeds to strike it in its side and then goes for an uppercut knocking the Beowulf on its back.

He jumps on top of the Beowulf and starts tearing apart its center with his claws. Then he drives his gauntlets through its neck. killing it. The Beowulf evaporates.

Wolf looks up and wipes away the sweat off his face. He turns his head to face Red facing off his own Opponent

The Beowulf throws its arm aiming for redhead. He pulls both his sword to counter the attack and pushes up. knocking the Beowulf off balance. Red sees his opportunity

and drives both his swords into the Beowulf's stomach and knocking it on its back. He pulls both swords out and drives his swords into its head. The Beowulf evaporates.

Red rises breathing heavy and looks towards his family.

"Great job boys." says their mother to her sons and then she looks to her husband . "Great job to you too honey."

Their father looks the 2 boys and then his wife. "I told ya to get to safety" He says and then sighs. "Let me guess you told them to come here." He says to his wife.

"You know me so well sometimes." She says while smirking."If were fighting, were fighting as a fami-"

2 Loud howls go all over the village

2 Giant sized Beowulf's appear in front of the family.


	2. Chapter 2 - Heroes Rise

~  
Kacen and Tawny watch as Red and Wolf run away.  
"I gotta go find my Dad. He was getting wood in the forest." Says Tawny  
"Alright i'm gonna go find my Ma." Replies Kacen "Be safe man"  
"You too"  
The 2 boys split up with Tawny running to the forest and Kacen running towards his home.  
~

Kacen reaches his home and runs inside. "Ma where the heck are you!" Kacen cries out  
Kacen looks around and hears a bump come from the under the counter. Kacens mother comes from under the counter rubbing her head. "Kacen you scared me. You don't have to yell." Says Kacen mother.  
'hmm she's still alive i see' Kacen thinks to himself. "C'mon ma we need to go and get to safety." says Kacen  
"How are we going to get out. If a grim attacks us we have nothing to defend us. Everyone is out defending the village." Replies Kacens mom  
"Jeez ma. I can defend us aint no grim tough enough for me. Now c'mon we gotta get out of here." Kacens responds  
Kacen and his mother leave the house and start heading towards main gate.  
The main gate is only 7 blocks away from Kacens while Red's and wolf's are on the other side of the village.. A roar can be heard a few meters forward. Kacen stops running and tells his mom to get down. Kacen looks forward and sees 2 beowulf's attacking a man. The man gets thrown backwards. Kacen gets angry and starts to rise. His mother grabs his arm and holds him."Be careful sweety i love you." says Kacens mom  
Kacen shrugs her arm off."Thanks but i don't need to be careful" Cries out Kacen." I know what i'm doing." Kacen rises and runs out to try and help the man. He runs upto one of the grim and punches it in the face. The Grim recoils by striking him Grim walks over to Kacen. Kacen. looks around and sees all the fallen men of the village. He also see an axe, a light sword, a dagger, and a giant Claymore.

He runs past the grim and all the other weapons and grabs the Claymore that it is to big for him to carry. Kacen lifts with all his might but can not keep it up for long.

The Beowulf starts to rush him. Kacen Screams out in rage. At that moment he starts to whole body tensing as if his aura is pulsating. He then pulls the sword up as if it was nothing. At first he is puzzled but then rushes forward with his new borrowed sword and strikes the grim down its chest. Pulls back up and strikes the grim on its side. The girmm howls out in pain, the grim looks him in the eyes and brings

his claw up and forces it down. Kacen brings his sword up and blocks the attack. He crouches down and jumps forward knocking the Grimm down with him and drops his sword. Kacen puts his left arm on the grimms neck and pushes down hard. He pulls his right arm up and begins to punch the grim repeatedly. The grimms body fades away. Kacen rises and looks towards

where his mom is hiding and then looks onto the other grim with the man he was attacking. The man was battered and backed into a corner. Kacen walks forward and reaches for his sword. He attempts to pick up the sword but he is too tired to pick it up and no longer feels the tingles he felt before the fight began.

"Screw it." He says it. He rushes forward to help the man. He lunges forward and jumps onto the ghe snout. The grim reaches around and grabs kacen and throws him off. Kacen lands on his and rolls. The man grabs his own sword and drives it sword through the grims stomach. The Grim howls out it pain. The grim throws the man aside. Kacen gets up slowly realizing he is low on energy. The grim stalks toward Kacen . Kacen raises his hands in defense. The grim stands in front of Kacen. Kacen tightens his fists. The grim howls in kacens face. Kacen reaches back and punches the grim causing it to stop howling. Suddenly 1 axe flies past Kacen and the grim while another axe pierces the grims back. Kacen moves out of the way as the Grimms body falls forward and then disappears and all you hear is a clanging of the axe hitting the floor.

"Hey man you good?" Tawny comes forward and picks up one of his axes.

"Yea, im fine but just so you know i didn't need your help." Kacen replies as he slumps down onto the ground and puts his back on a rock.

"Sure." Tawny walks over to his to retrieve his second axe and looks towards where the main gates are. "My dad's fine by the way. He was injured and is the with the rest of the village resting up."  
"That's great." Kacens says putting his head back."Ma where are you." Kacen calls out  
"I'm over here" Kacens mom yells out..Kacen looks around and sees his mother with the man he had saved.  
"Crap i forgot about him. Ted you think you can carry him im kinda low on juice." says Kacen to Tawny  
"Yea i got it. But uh i thought you hated juice.""  
"Shut up. C'mon lets go."

POV: Tawny

Kacen and Tawny lead kacens mother and the man to the area where everyone is gathering. Tawny goes over and places the man down in the designated healing station and then walks over to check up on his father. He walks over the healing tent where his father is placed. He enters and see Kacens mother sitting beside his father.

"Oh hello Tawny. Your father is doing fine he just needs to rest up."She tells him

"Oh thank you for checking up on him Miss Skye.". He replies

"What are you going to do now? Are you and Kacen going back out there?"

"I don't know. I went out their to find my dad. So i'm not sure ,Kacen is still pretty tired. And i think everyone who is still alive is still here."

"Hm well if you do decide to back out please be careful. And i'm sure Kacen would go with you he is tough just needs to recover"

"I'll see if Ka-"

Kacen walks into the tent with his shirt off and his shoulder and top of his arm wrapped in a bandage."Hey I don't see Red or Wolf anywhere."

"What?!" Tawny replies scared and worried for the life of his friends

"Oh Dear." says Kacens mother

"I'm going go to look for them."says Kacen

"Right. I'm coming with you. Miss Skye please watch over my father."

She nods and Tawny runs out after Kacen.

The two boys run towards the entrance of the safe zone and get stopped by a guard.

"Where are you boys going?" The Guard asks

"Our friends aren't here yet we need to go look for them." responses Tawny

"Let the men out there find them it's dangerous for ya to go out there."

"I'm sorry my friend said it wrong what he meant to is That we ARE going out their to find our friends." Says kacen aggressively

"No now get ba- HEY!" The Guard screams out as Kacen and Tawny both bolt past the guard. "damn kids"

Tawny runs forward and looks back to see Kacen far behind him. "Kacen C'mon man catch up." Tawny stops to wait for Kacen.

Kacen catches up to Tawny breathing heavily and holding his side Tawny sees that his friend is not fully recovered. "Maybe you should go back you don't look so well."

Kacen catches his breath." I'm not going back Red is still out there." Tawny sees the passion in kacens eyes.

Tawny realizes that kacen might care for Red. "I didn't know-"

"I'm not going to let that bastard show me up." Kacen says cutting off Tawny

"Oh right" Tawny replies "Well atleast drop the sword its to big for you."

Kacen scoffs and proceeds to run past Tawny.

Tawny sighs and runs after Kacen.

Tawny and Kacen continue running to get to the courtyard. Suddenly Kacen stops running. Tawny notices this and turns on his heels to fast that he ends up sliding

and stops in a fighting pose. Tawny looks around and sees no grim and just sees Kacen standing still looking into a bush. Tawny rises and jogs over to Kacen."Hey whats wrong."

Kacen points down into the bush. Tawny looks at the bush and sees a football."Uh its a ball." Tawny says a bit confused.

"Its my ball. From when we were playing." He bends down and picks up the ball out of the bush. "Jeez man a couple hours ago we were playing ball."

Tawny sighs in despair. "Cmon Lets keep going."  
"Yea." Kacen rises and tucks the ball under his arm. He looks toward the courtyard. "Let's move."

Suddenly the 2 boys hear 2 loud roars come from the courtyard. Tawny looks at Kacen. Kacen just raises his sword with the little amount of strength that he has left. Tawny follows suit and raises his growling sounds come from the around the houses they had past.6 Beowulf's start stocking out slowly. 'This isn't good' Tawny thinks to himself.

"Tawny you ready." Says Kacen.  
Tawny takes a deep breath and grips his axes tightly. "Yea. Let's do this."

The two boys rush forward and the beowulf's do the same.

'

POV Wolf

Wolf stares at one of the alpha beowolves and then faces the other alphas beowulf. His heart starts beating fast. 'It can't be them. Isn't killing my parents enough for them.' Suddenly Wolf feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks around and see his adopted mother looking at him.

"What's wrong wolf." she asks

"I think those two are the same alpha beowolves that killed my parents." replies wolf 'That scratch on his chest was made by my father.'

Their father walks ahead. "Okay this time i'm serious. I want you all to leave. These two are 2 tough for ya." he says

Their mother steps next to their father. "The 2 of us can handle them. We want ya to be safe."  
"NO! We won't leave the ya i-i won't leave." Cries out Red.  
"Yeah we're a family aren't we?." Asks Wolf. He looks at the Beowulf's stocking closer to them.  
"We don't have time for this leave now!" Shouts their father.

Wolf looks at his adopted father and sees anger. Wolf has not seen him this angry in a very long time. But he also sees the sadness. Wolf looks at red who looks about he is about to cry. They lock. Red nods his head and wolf knows what they have to do.  
The boys turn around and walk away slowly. Wolf starts tearing up and looks and see that red has tears going down his face. Slowly 2 sets of hands reach around and hug the boys tightly. Wolf turns his head around to see both of his parents holding him and red together. He looks into his father's face and sees that his eyes are closed. They let go of them and nudge them forward. When wolf turns back to look at them they have already turned around with their weapons out and ready. He turns back around and the 2 boys head over to nearest house and hide behind bushes.  
"We're not going anywhere." says red  
"Damn straight." Replies wolf  
Wolf looks at his parents and sees them staring down the 2 giant beowulf's.


End file.
